A Special Christmas
by tonstar17
Summary: This is a one-off Christmas story for all you Lenny Fans out there. I hope you have a great Christmas. Leonard and Penny spend their first Christmas in their new home. 4A


The gang was in 4A chatting away, since the birth of Bernadette and Howard daughter Haley, it had hard been for all of them to get together. As it was, the holidays and everyone was doing their own thing. It wasn't easy to make time. This weekend they got together to give out presents. While the girl fuss over Haley, the guys were in broad discussion about the science project that they had been working on and glad they were back on schedule.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas," Amy asked Bernadette.

"Oh, nothing much just going to my parents for Christmas."

"That nice, bet they can't wait to see their granddaughter again."

"She is their bundle of joy. Howard grinned.

"What about you Raj?" Leonard asked.

"I will be spending it with Stuart."

"Yeah in our house." Howard retorted.

"Someone had to keep him company during holidays." He defended.

"Yeah you keep saying that long enough you might begin to believe it."

"What are the Hofstadter doing this Christmas," Raj asked.

"Nothing much we are just going to spend it here," Leonard answered while Penny nodded.

"Yeah and I'm taking Leonard with me to get a tree."

"Is Leonard going by choice. Howard asked.

Penny gave him a stern look and said "He has no choice in the matter. Isn't that right honey."

"Anything that makes you happy, Penny. You know all I want for Christmas is your love." he grinned. "You better still get me a present, though." he kissed her.

Sheldon interrupted the moment.

"This Christmas, instead of gifts, I've decided to give everyone my opinions." Everybody got up and said their goodbyes.

"Hey, where's everyone going."

"Bye Sheldon." Howard, Bernadette, and Raj said.

"Come on Leonard lets go get our tree."

"but I haven't given my opinions yet." Sheldon angrily said.

* * *

It was Christmas morning Leonard woke up to the soft sound of penny snoring. Her messy blond locks are covering her face. He smiled and moved a string of hair to kiss her forehead. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and clean up. This was their first Christmas living along together in 4A, their home and it had been wonderful so far. He remembered them dancing when Sheldon moved out and how worried Penny was when he had an asthma attack doing the worm. He smiled to himself and left her to sleep. Leonard walked into the living room he saw the tree they had got together with all their presents from friends under it and from each other. Penny spends a lot of time decorating the tree she was so excited and wanted to open all the presents, but he wouldn't let her. The presents have been under the tree for the past few days, and everyday Penny checked each present and read every tag and felt every package, trying to guess at the contents within. She had examined each gift so often that she probably be able to tell which present was for her without even looking at the tags. He thought she was so adorable and like most days he wondered how lucky he was to have met her.

"You better not be opening the present without me." He heard her say.

"Morning Honey and Happy Christmas."

"Morning to you too and Merry Christmas." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

They laid in bed exhausted from their Christmas morning sex. This was always Leonard first present every year from Penny.

"Can we go open our present now," Penny asked.

"Don't you think it too early."

"It's Christmas morning. Please." She begged.

"Okay." he knew how excited she was about this Christmas and had been waiting for this moment.

Penny hurriedly got dressed and rushed into the living room and let the wrapping papers fly furiously, making no attempts to wait for Leonard to opened his presents, as she opened more presents and time passed she lost all self-control. She came to a large box and looked at it, confused. Penny had spent so much time examining the presents before Christmas; she recognized the present. But it had not been hers. A new label had been put on it, with her name on it.

"Let's see what it is, honey. Hurry up and open it." Leonard said from his vantage point at the kitchen island smiling and watching Penny go to war with the presents.

Penny tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. It was a personalized photo box made from solid oak, the removable lid has a classy wreath design, the surrounding had their names inscribed on it, and the sides had space for four large photos to showcase their adventures.

"I thought it would make a lovely memory box for storing your most precious treasures like some of the things that you kept, the rose and the ticket to go home and the letter i wrote you after we had sex the first time. I also blew a million kisses into it until it was full."

"Thank you, Leonard, I love It." Tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him like she has never kissed him before. Leonard's act of selflessness was incomprehensible. It was a huge act. Tears filled her eyes as she thought in disbelief about how much Leonard must love her to buy her so many wonderful presents. But this was definitely her favorite. It was even better that the two-night getaway for two he gave her. Leonard simple act meant the world to her. Penny made a note to always remembered this Christmas fondly as it had such an impact on her.

Following Christmas dinner, Penny and Leonard were relaxing on the sofa. They had enjoyed a traditional turkey; potatoes and a final wedge of pumpkin pie topped with a dollop of ice cream. The cooking smells still lingered around the apartment.

"Leonard, It was a fabulous meal, I really can't have another bite."

"Me too. Thank you, Penny." Basking in the glory of her compliment.

"Leonard, could you please pass me the remote control."

"It closer to you than me."

"I know, but I can't reach it and can't move." she said rubbing her belly.

"You should have listened when I said not to have the leg of turkey."

"I couldn't help myself, it's your fault, why did you have to go and make it so delicious."

"So, it's now my fault."

"Yes, 100% your fault."

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

50 years later.

It had been six months since Leonard passed away. He had cancer. She missed him so much. But she was glad he wasn't in pain anymore. Their four children tried their best to keep her spirit up, but she lost her soulmate and just withdrew into her little world with Leonard in it. Penny kept the personalized photo memory box Leonard had given her all those years ago, by the side of her bed. It was now filled with more memories of the two of them. Photos, cinema tickets, seashells collected on walks on the beach, pressed flowers, old keys and much more. Every day Penny would go through the contents; her favorites were the pictures of both of them, or whenever she felt discouraged or faced with difficult problems, she would open the box, taking out an imaginary kiss, and remember the love of her life Leonard who put a million kisses in there.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Happy Holidays to all the lovely Lenny fans out there and wishing you a wonderful New Year.**


End file.
